Khaine the Fox
Kenneth the Fox, 'also referred to by his nickname '"Khaine", is a mercenary, assassin and anti-hero, originating from an alternate version of Mobius were the death of Rotor Walrus at the hands of the Dark Egg Legion prompted the Freedom Fighters to create an expendable team designed to perform tasks that they did not wish to be a part of. Khaine has been considered highly dangerous by multiple groups across the planet, including the Freedom Fighters themselves, mainly through his fast and brutal style of fighting and his apparent enjoyment of inflicting death upon others. Biography Early Life Very little has been revealed about Khaine's early life before he became an assassin at age 15. Whilst incarcerated on Prison Island, psychologists have reported that Khaine gave multiple stories, each detailing almost vastly different origins as to how he became who he was. Khaine had also reportedly refused to reveal his true origin, as he wished to "keep people guessing" about what caused him to become who he had become. However, whilst some of the origin stories are vastly different from each other, several aspects of these stories remain consistent throughout. For example, Khaine has often described himself as being a "good kid", never willing to get into trouble or do anything to deliberately endanger lives. Another prominent feature of his stories is an abusive figure (popular examples used by him include a brother, a father and even a teacher). Finally, the stories all end with Khaine promptly murdering the abuser after "years" of torment (examples of this have included a single gunshot to the head, stabbing them to death, strangulation and even drowning the abuser in a public bathroom). However, whilst many of these stories may indeed be false, Khaine has stated that he will reveal his true story on his deathbed. He has also stated that despite the use of multiple stories, one of those used is indeed his true origin. Criminal Career Professional Assassin Rapid Rise in Notoriety After his apparent first kill at age 15, Khaine went on the run from the law. Over the following week, nothing was heard from him, as if he had simply disappeared. However, he eventually resurfaced when Station Square Police Department uncovered the bodies of two local drug dealers. One had been killed by multiple gunshot wounds to the chest, whilst the other had been killed by repeated blows with a blunt instrument. It was later revealed that Khaine had been a result of both of these murders after his DNA was found on the bodies, with the second dealer revealed to have been beaten to death with a crowbar. Less than 24 hours after these bodies were discovered and examined, reports of a supposed shootout happening in an abandoned warehouse in Downtown Westopolis came up. However, when the police eventually arrived at the scene, the shootout had long since ended, with twelve dead bodies left behind, including the body of local drug lord Orfeo Rodriguez. It was revealed that Khaine had been the one who had incited the shootout and caused the murders, responding to a call being put out for a hit of $5 million on his head by Stathis Elinas, a rival drug lord. Two days later, Stathis and his personal guard were found dead in their hotel rooms. Whilst no evidence has currently been found surrounding the murder of Elinas (other than fatal bullet wounds), it is believed that Khaine is responsible for these as well. It is commonly believed that the deaths of Rodriguez and Elinas allowed Khaine to gain great notoriety in the underworld. Over the following few years, his infamy began to rapidly rise and more and more crime lords came to acquire his services. His kill count also rapidly rose in conjunction with this, with no one safe from his ire. Criminals, detectives, vigilantes, rival assassins and even government officials all fell by his hand. Arrest and Incarceration Roughly over four years after Khaine's first kill, an anonymous hit was put out on the head of Ralph Stewart, then commander of G.U.N. The instructions were simple: The first one to kill Stewart would receive $80 million. Naturally, Khaine responded to this contract, deciding to retire should he complete the kill. The assassin eventually traced Stewart down to a ball in his mansion in Station Square, seemingly reaching him before anyone else. However, just before Khaine could complete the hit, the kill was promptly stolen from him by a rival assassin perched on a nearby rooftop. As the assassin took off, Khaine promptly gave chase, determined not to let the assassin get away. It was during this chase that the two caught the attention of the SSPD. Then, in a twist of fate, the rival managed to shake Khaine off after planting a bomb to construction scaffolding they were running across. Although escaping the blast relatively unscathed, he was quickly surrounded and arrested by the SSPD. Three weeks later, he was shipped off to Prison Island, having been handed five life sentences on multiple accounts of murder. This rose to eight life sentences when he was found responsible for the deaths of two inmates dur ing an altercation. The Black Claws Roughly a year after Khaine's incarceration on Prison Island, the Freedom Fighters of Knothole were the victims of a surprise attack by the Dark Egg Legion of Doctor Ivo Robotnik. Although, the Freedom fighters were able to beat back the attackers, their victory was hollow, as it has resulted in the death of close friend Rotor Walrus. In the wake of this loss, the council of Acorn, along with key members of the Freedom Fighters, came to an agreement to permanently put an end to the tyranny of Robotnik, although many were reluctant to get their hands dirty. However, it was during this time when King Max gave the Council an idea which they all ended up agreeing on. Instead of having to get their own hands dirty, they would simply get a group of others to get their hands dirty (or dirtier). Their first choice was to ask G.U.N for several Spec Op soldiers for them to use. However, this request was almost instantly shot down. therefore, the Council resorted to their second (and least desired option): recruit criminals. Princess Sally Acorn and Prince Elias Acorn soon traveled to Prison Island to find the deadliest killers within the prison walls. When the two royals asked the prison warden about this, one of the names he gave them was that of Khaine. The two scheduled interviews with each and every one of the killers that the warden had recommended to them. Eventually, they managed to be face to face with Khaine himself. Upon hearing their proposition, Khaine was almost instantly interested. He eventually agreed to their terms, but on one condition: he would pick his remaining team-mates. Despite attempts to dissuade him from this, Khaine remained steadfast. Realizing just how much they needed someone like Khaine on their team, The freedom Fighters eventually gave in to his demand, with Khaine eventually selecting just four other criminals by the end of the day. Christened by Khaine as "The Black Claws", this group was tasked with performing missions that would usually be too violent for the Freedom Fighters to perform, mainly involving the utter slaughter of various Dark Legion garrisons. Despite outside speculation that the five criminals had known each other for a long time, Khaine had never worked a single second with any of them beforehand and, in fact, grew to dislike his counterparts, as they grew to dislike each other, including Khaine, who had declared himself team leader. However, they group ultimately ended up pulling through, thanks to the iron will of Prince Elias. Their crusade against Robotnik ended up culminating in a climactic battle aboard the Death Egg, which saw the end of the dictator when a chaos emerald-fueled reactor exploded, exposing him to raw chaos energy and causing him to vaporize. With the war now over, the five criminals were placed back into incarceration, with a newly found respect for one another and a significantly shorter prison sentence. Despite this, though, Khaine still had four life sentences to his name. Escape Two weeks after the Black Claws' return to Prison Island, the facility came under attack from an unknown force, bombarding the island with shells from a battleship off the eastern side. Several small boats then reached the island shore. The attack ended up knocking out all power in the prison, prompting a full-scale riot and several attempted breakouts. Whilst the attack was eventually repelled and the prisoners returned to their cells, it was revealed that twenty seven prisoners had managed to escape, including the Black Claws. It is unknown as to the force that incited the attack, although theories have pointed to the group working with the Black Claws at some stage during their war against Robotnik. It has since been reported that the Claws went their separate ways. Now a free being, Khaine set about rebuilding himself as a powerhouse assassin, with his first act being the murder of the assassin who was responsible for his incarceration over a year prior, winning back what was left of the $80 million he had originally been vying for. Very soon, Khaine was one of the most talked about beings in the criminal underworld once again, now better and more brutal than ever. The amount of private contracts he received increased almost fourfold since before his imprisonment. However, as time went by, Khaine found it harder and harder to continue his job, as the police forces of the world had become better equipped and trained to handle assassins like him. This was not helped by the fact that several former Freedom Fighters had joined forces with the humans, including Sonic the Hedgehog, who acted as a Rapid Response Officer for the SSPD. Realizing that this world was no longer the place for someone like him anymore, Khaine decided to continue his assassin work "elsewhere", opting to leave his world behind. Knowing that the Freedom Fighters had possessed the means to travel to other dimensions, he proceeded to set his plan into action. The first step involved the kidnapping of Miles "Tails" Prower, as Khaine knew he didn't possess the right level of technical knowledge to allow for inter-dimensional travel. From there, Khaine took his hostage to the old Freedom Fighters HQ in Knothole, now mostly decommissioned as a tourist attraction. Fortunately for him, however, the dimensional gates were still in place, albeit in dis-repair. Once there, he ordered Tails, at gunpoint, to reactivate the portal, which the fox begrudgingly accepted. However, as the gateway slowly became active once again, the Mobotropolis Police Department became aware of the crisis on their hands, sending dozens of armed officers to Knothole, with Sonic joining them upon hearing that his friend was in trouble. The officers reached the old HQ just as Tails finished bringing the portal back online. As promised, Khaine allowed the young fox to live. But just to allow himself to escape, he gave him a nasty surprise. Just a Sonic ran into the gateway room, Khaine promptly shot Tails in the spine with a 9mm pistol, paralyzing him from the waist down. This distracted Sonic long enough to allow Khaine to plant an explosive charge to the portal, and allowing him to detonate it upon passing through, preventing anyone from following him. A mere five days after his disappearance, the Zone Police put out a warranty for Khaine's arrest. Since disappearing into the multiverse, Khaine has been spotted roaming around various different realities. However, the most commonly reported sightings have occurred from his world of origin, so as to return home every once in a while. Civilians have been asked to report any and all sightings of Khaine to their nearest G.U.N checkpoint immediately. Like Son, Like Father During one of Khaine's extended stays on his home world, a hit was put out for over 50 million mobums, calling for the assassination of a veteran assassin, a weasel by the name of "Longsword". Seeing as it had been a while since he had performed any true contract killings, having been travelling throughout the multiverse, Khaine accepted the contract, easily tracking down the weasel to his hideout in the Efrika region and overpowering him in combat. However, whilst he was bleeding out, Longswords commented that Khaine "was an awful lot like Razor", even going as far as to say that Khaine looked a bit like him as well. However, before an intrigued Khaine could question, Longsword finished bleeding out and passed away. Determined to discover the meaning to Longswords last words, Khaine began to do some research, delving into countless public and private archives to piece together who Razor was. After days of searching, Khaine was eventually able to create a full history and profile of the being Longsword described. As it turned out, Razor was a former assassin just like Longsword, having last been seen in action just a few years before Khaine was born. Whilst he was active, Razor was described to be one of the best and most brutal in the business, scoring a kill count well within the triple digits. However, whilst piecing together the profile, there was one major thing that stood out for Khaine more than anything else: the assassin known as Razor carried an alarming resemblance to his own father: Randall the Fox. Khaine was eventually able to track down his now single father to his home outside Station Square, much to the elder fox's surprise. It was revealed to Khaine that his disappearance essentially tore his family apart, eventually leading to his parents filing for divorce a few months after he left. Then, when it was discovered that he was aligned with the Black Claws during the Robotnik War, things fell apart even more, with his mother falling into depression. When Khaine demanded to know the truth about his past, his father revealed to his that he was indeed the assassin known as Razor. In fact, the main reason he had retired in the first place was because he had met the woman who would eventually go on to become Khaine's mother. Deciding to marry her, he decided to retire as Razor. It was also revealed that Razor and Longsword had once been part of their own clan of assassins during their prime, however, a difference of opinions caused the two to fall out of favour with one another. Much to the surprise of the two, they were suddenly ambushed by several black-clad hitmen, under orders to take Khaine down. However, Khaine was able to beat back the attackers, with the help of his father. One of the attackers, when interrogated, revealed that they were sent by another assassin known as "Krola", a wolf who had previously been a member of Razor's assassin clan, but had ended up having a dispute with Khaine's father. Despite Khaine's protests, his father ended up jointing him in finding Krola, angry at them threatening the life of his son, rearming himself with his old equipment he had stored away in his home. Together, the two were able to track Krola and his men down to his hideout in the mystic ruins, where they were able to engage in a brutal fight against them. Despite being heavily outnumbered, the father-son duo were able to overpower and slay the men, with Razor landing the killing blow to Krola. The two reconciled with each other back at home, with Khaine carrying a newfound admiration for his father, having returned to the fray despite being out of action for over 20 years. However, before he could leave, Razor asked Khaine to grant a personal request: to let him join him on his journeys. This was initially declined by Khaine. However, he eventually realised that despite everything, he now had someone close to him who was willing to experience everything with him. Eventually agreeing, Khaine and Razor eventually went back into the multiverse together, forming the assassin duo "F2" Government Hitman The Zeta Saga On November 17th 3271, the city of Mobotropolis came under a sudden attack from a then unknown force consisting of cybernetically enhanced soldiers soldiers and mechs, the likes of which hadn't been used against the populace since the Robotnik war. Whilst a combined effort of the National Mobian Army and G.U.N were able to successfully defeat the attacking forces, the death toll was still high, with over 6,000 confirmed deaths and many more confirmed wounded. During the aftermath of the attack, Sally Acorn, now queen of the Acorn Kingdom, received a transmission from Doctor Finitevus, a supervillain who had been responsible for transforming their friend, Knuckles the Echidna, into the fearsome being known as Enerjak during the war against Robotnik. In the transmission, Finitevus confessed to being the mastermind behind the attack, as he wished to demonstrate to his power to the people of the world. Despite the threat of further attacks if the N.M.A and G.U.N let them past unopposed, the queen remained steadfast, refusing to bow to his demands. Sally then decided to take things a step further by placing a hit on his head for 50,000,000 mobums. However, Queen Acorn soon ended up receiving an unwanted surprise, as she was contacted in the middle of the night by Khaine, regarding the hit. Despite still carrying some bitterness towards him after shooting Tails in the spine (even though the fox was able to fully recover), Sally listened. Khaine offered for him and his father to go after Doctor Finitevus for not a single penny, as the two were already pretty rich from contract money alone. However, in return, he asked for only one major thing: a safe haven. A place to return to on this world to unwind. The queen initially declined this offer. However, after realizing that this could potentially mean the end of Khaine if the contract was a failure, she eventually went back and agreed to the deal. Khaine and Razor were eventually able to track the Doctor and his forces down to a hidden base not too far outside the Ice Cap zone, infiltrating it and eventually engaging the enemy forces in a vicious gunfight, causing widespread damage to it's vital systems. However, whilst the gunfight ensued, the two assassins ended up causing damage to the base's main power generator, which was fueled by several rare Mobian elements. The resulting explosion released almost incalculable amounts of zeta and chronotron energy, exposing the two foxes, the Doctor and everyone else inside. However, instead of killing them, it ended up seemingly causing them to disappear into another universe, scattering the opposing forces across several thousand miles. Whilst the two foxes were used to travelling across universes, this was no parallel. This was a flat-out alternate universe, known to the locals as "Earth". Unlike Mobius, this world had only one fully sentient species: humans. Stranded on an alien world with no known way home, Khaine and Razor were left with only a single option: complete the mission. It is still not 100% known as to just what the two foxes got up to whilst on Earth. However, according to several reports, the two partook in the following activities: * Outrunning the Chicago City Police Department on foot. * Speeding down the I-95 in a stolen vehicle. * Engaging in gunfights with various law enforcement officers in New York to resist arrest. * Murdering several of Doctor Finitevus's cybernetic warriors in broad daylight when they tried to attack civilians. * Shopping for firearms in Detroit. * Not paying for fuel at various stations. There are many other reports detailing what the two reportedly got up to whilst in the alien dimension. However, it is unknown as to how many of these are true. What has been confirmed true, however, is that during an encounter in Washington D.C, the two foxes were captured by the military and placed into maximum security confinement. Despite telling the authorities the true reason as for them being on Earth and asking for their release, they remained in captivity. Whilst the two foxes were in custody, however, the base where they were being held suddenly came under attack from some of Doctor Finitevus's forces, sent to plunder the base for anything that could be seen as useful to them. Despite the military putting up a valiant defense, they were quickly brushed aside. During the fight, however, things took a turn for the worst when the forces knocked out and kidnapped Khaine, under orders from Doctor Finitevus. Upon being brought to the Doctor's base hidden deep within Antarctica, Finitevus began experimenting on him, partly in retribution to what happened back on their world. During one such experiment, Finitevus discovered Khaine's ability to absorb foreign energies. Using a device that forced Khaine's mind to absorb any energy it came into contact with, Finitevus chained the fox to the base's generator, powered by a single counterfeit chaos emerald. He remained chained to the generator for at least 6 hours before a Delta Force rescue operation discovered and attacked the base, led by Razor. However, before Razor could free his son, the emerald finally took it's toll on Khaine. But instead of overloading him, the dark chaos energy, coupled with an unbridled rage, caused the fox to push past his regular limits and enter his dark super form for the first time. Now freed from his chains, Dark Khaine proceeded to tear apart the base, killing anyone and everyone who stood in his way. By the time Razor and Delta Force found Finitevus, Khaine's hand was at his throat. Instead of killing him, however, Khaine decided to hold the scientist hostage, forcing him to work on a way to allow the two foxes to return home. Once home, Khaine personally unloaded a .50 calibre bullet from one of his weapons and pushed it through the back of Finitevus's head, killing him almost instantly. Whilst it has indeed been confirmed that F2 did indeed go to Earth and find Finitevus, the role the two foxes played over the course of events dubbed "The Zeta Saga" is much debated. Several civilian reports have since arisen, claiming that two foxes, carrying similar physical traits to Khaine and Razor were spotted aiding civilians during the siege of Mobotropolis. Black Market Dealer Despite his career as an assassin being his greatest source of income, Khaine and his father Razor began to make ventures into other forms of illegitimate business, particularly after their adventures on Earth Prime. Realizing that they were potentially sitting on a huge goldmine, they opted to begin a secondary career in Black Market dealership, something which Razor had dabbled with a couple of times in the past. This led to the creation of two bases: one in Station Square (controlled by Khaine) and another in Mobotropolis (controlled by Razor). From here, the duo were able to forge a career out of the dealership of several forms of black market items, including illegal weaponry, aftermarket automotive parts, soft drugs and even classified government documents. However, whilst the two are willing to illegally sell anything they can get their hands on, there are several forms of black market items they have decided against dealing, namely the trafficking of humans and other mobians, with Khaine going so far as to say "I may be cruel, but not THAT cruel" to describe his thought on trafficking of organics. Skills and Abilities Khaine possesses no permanent unique powers or connection to the chaos emeralds. However, he has tried to counteract this through the master of multiple weapons and martial arts. He has even taken his fighting knowledge to another level, going so far as to create his own fighting style, dubbed "The Way of the Falling Sledgehammer", consisting of slow, yet intensely powerful strikes. Unlike most other assassins of his calibre, Khaine prefers to just kill his target and go instead of savoring the kill, claiming that "I do enough savoring as it is". His preferred weapons of choice are a pair of straight-edge katanas and an M6A7 assault rifle Khaine has also shown to carry a genius-level intellect when it comes to carrying out a contract and completing a kill. He will often go through the different attributes carried by a target and will attempt to calculate how long it would take him to defeat them. But by far, one of the most potent weapons in Khaine's arsenal is his silver tongue. When caught in a fight where his odds aren't particularly good, he will often attempt to swing things in his favor by either chatting politely to the target or by throwing underhand insults at them, insulting something close to them. In both cases, these are designed to dtsract the target, thus allowing for the kill to be completed. On some occasions, when the target has been a female, he has often gone as far as to flirt with them. However, despite his physical and mental prowess, Khaine is yet to reach his peak and currently possesses several weaknesses. Chief among these is his overall lack of strength. Due to an unusually high metabolism, Khaine has been unable to properly develop muscles, thus leaving him significantly physically under-powered against more powerful foes, although he has trained to try and minimize this. But by far, his greatest flaw is his own ego and overconfidence in himself. Throughout his career on his home world, Khaine has been known to pace himself with his targets, analysing their skills and weaknesses and formulating a plan to defeat them. However, on a few rare occasions, his plans have backfired on him, solely due to underestimation of his foe, effectively leading him into a fight where his chances of winning are greatly reduced. It is this overconfidence that led to his incarceration on Prison Island. Siphoning Whilst Khaine does not possess any permanent unique powers, he has been able to find a way to gain a significant advantage against opponents that do. During his travels across the multiverse, Khaine came across a temple of echidna monks (on a world he has since christened "Mobius-X"). Here, he was able to learn about the art of power siphoning. To perform such a feat, the user of the power siphoning technique must be making contact with a being who has access to a unique energy source. Once contact is made, the user must then focus their soul into allowing them access to the person's power reserve, allowing the user to absorb from it, granting them temporary use of the powers with the time span of the use depending on the amount of contact made. This can have varying affects on the person being drained of power. If the person happens to have a permanent link to a power source, their powers will remain relatively unchanged, with the user essentially copy/pasting their abilities over to themselves for a short time. However, if the person having their powers absorbed only has temporary powers, then the amount of time they will have left to use their powers can be greatly affected, with temporary powers being completely copied over to the user of the siphon technique, leaving the original power user drained and powerless. Khaine is currently capable of two different forms of siphoning: # Chaos Siphoning - '''This form of siphoning allows users to absorb the power of any person capable of using the chaos emeralds (or any equivalent). Whilst it functions just like any other siphoning technique, the amount of contact needed to absorb power varies, depending on what the user is making contact with. If Khaine performs this technique on a person that has a basic use of chaos-based powers (or any equivalent), for every second of contact made, he will have access to chaos powers for roughly 1.5 seconds. However, if he performs this technique on someone with an advanced knowledge of chaos abilities, this rate will increase to 2.5 seconds worth of power for every second of contact. Then, if he uses this technique on a designated power source (E.G.: The chaos emeralds), he will be absorbing power to use at a rate of 4 seconds of usage for every second of contact. So far, whilst using chaos power gained from siphoning, Khaine has been able to use the following abilities: Chaos Spear, Chaos Lance, Chaos Strike and Chaos Burst. He is also capable of using Chaos Control as well, although the amount of power that is required and the amount of time it would take to make Chaos Control usable makes using the move impractical in combat. # '''Mystic Siphoning - '''This form of siphoning allows users to absorb the powers of a person capable of using other, more mystical forms of abilities (E.G.: Magic). Unlike Chaos Siphoning, Khaine's usage rate remains the same throughout, with the fox absorbing roughly 3 seconds worth of power to use for every second of contact made. Khaine has also shown to be more proficient in this form of siphoning. So far, whilst using mystic power gained from siphoning, Khaine has been able to master Pyrokinesis (manipulation of fire), Cyrokinesis (manipulation of ice), Hydrokinesis (manipulation of water) and electrokinesis (manipulation of electricity). However, whilst Khaine has been able to learn and develop these siphoning techniques, he is nowhere near to being able to use these techniques to their full potential. Ancient writings on Mobius-X have described some siphoning masters who have been able to absorb an entire pool of power in mere seconds, with some being able to steal a being's powers with just a single touch. Another limitation of the siphoning ability is that Khaine is unable to absorb the any powers that have been essentially become part of a being's genetic structure (E.G.: Sonic's super speed). '''Psychic Defenses Power siphoning wasn't the only ability Khaine picked up whilst on Mobius-X. During his time in the monastery, some of the elders were able to train the assassin in several mental martial arts and meditation techniques. When put into practice, these allow Khaine's mind to set up almost impenetrable mental defenses, preventing him from being affected by offensive mental attacks such as mind control, hypnosis or illusion casting. However, whilst this technique has helped Khaine strengthen his mind, it isn't perfect. Whilst it can protect his mind from attacks, his defenses can still be broken by someone skilled enough to use the most powerful of offensive mental techniques. Dark Khaine During his time in captivity at the hands of Doctor Finitevus, Khaine was forcefully pushed past his limits, causing him to transform into a dark super form for the first time. Whilst in this form, Khaine was shown to be invunerable to the attacks of the soldiers stationed at the base. In addition, it boosted his power level by over 1000%, granting him increased strength, flight and hypersonic speed. However, whilst this form is indeed powerful, it has shown to put a huge strain on his body, only lasting a few minutes before causing him to black out. In addition, the amount of negative chaos energy required to use this form makes it impractical, as Khaine was only able to use the form once, having being chained to a chaos generator for over six hours. Personality Despite his often intimidating demeanor, Khaine has often been recorded as being quite friendly and engaging in conversation. During his time on Prison Island, he was often spotted socializing with some of the fellow inmates, be they human or mobian. However, his friendly mood has shown to change at the drop of a hat, usually as a result of someone bringing up a subject that is personal to him. Here, his attitude is often cold, distant and bitter. In semi-rare cases, this has been followed by Khaine lashing out in violent fits of anger, attacking the last person who has just spoken to him. Whilst it is unclear, it is commonly believed that one of these violent outbursts was responsible for the deaths of the two inmates on the island, extending his sentence. One of the most commonly seen causes for his change in attitude has been cited as people referring him to his real name, Kenneth, instead of "Khaine". His sudden changes in attitude have led to several psychologists saying that Khaine has a mental disorder (the most common ones given are Bipolar Disorder, Schizophrenia and Antisocial Personality Disorder), even going so far as to declare him criminally insane and request for his transfer to a psychiatric hospital. However, each and every one of these requests have been denied. In terms of interests, Khaine has shown to be very fond of music, particularly hard rock and heavy metal. On several occasions, he has been known to carry a portable music player with him whilst on a mission, where he will listen to one or more songs of his choice during the process of collecting a kill, as it "makes the moment more memorable". Whilst on Prison Island, he was often reported to keep his fellow inmates up at night by singing some of his favorite songs out loud until guards intervened. Some of his most popular song choices have come from a mobian band known as "When Angels Run", whom he has described as "The best band ever!" He has often stated in interviews that if he hadn't become an assassin, he most likely would have attempted to become a rock star. Alternate Versions Katherine "Khaine" The Fox (Mobius-88) Theme: Sick Like Me by In This Moment A female version of the Mobius-52 version of Khaine, originating from a universe where everyone is the exact opposite gender they are on Mobius-52. Despite the difference in gender, female Khaine has accomplished the same feats as Khaine-52, including mastering the art of power siphoning. The only other major difference is that this version of Khaine has shown to be incredibly ruthless, arguably more so that Khaine-52. This version of Khaine is also not afraid to use her sexuality to allow her to complete a contract. K.H.A.I.N.E (Mobius-41) Theme: Evolution by Korn This version of Khaine was captured by the Dark Egg Legion during the Robotnik War whilst still in his teens, where he was promptly roboticized before being shipped off to Robotropolis for work. Discovered by Khaine-52 whilst on his travels around the multiverse, he was able to access K.H.A.I.N.E's inner workings, restoring his free will. After the robot received a massive hardware update from it's counterpart, the two then proceeded to overthrow and murder the Mobius-41 version of Robotnik. This version of Khaine is equipped with wrist mounted machine guns, a back-mounted missile launcher and jet thrusters fitted to it's feet. It also has the ability to interface with any equipment or computer program that is compatible with its systems. High Chancellor Khaine (Mobius-94)(K.I.A) Theme: Crush 'em by Megadeth "I am the judge! I judge the dead! I judge the living and Chancellor, I HAVE JUDGED YOU!" '''- Khaine-52 letting the High Chancellor know just who he is.' Whilst on Mobius-94, Khaine-52 encountered a totalitarian empire, led by High Chancellor Khaine. Many years before Khaine-52's arrival, the high chancellor had personally killed not just his world's version of Doctor Ivo Robotnik, but almost every single Freedom Fighter as well, leaving him almost unopposed. Gathering together a small band of followers, he set about conquering the world, slaughtering countless innocents to get what he wanted. Disgusted by what his counterpart had done to his world, Khaine-52 sought out the resistance, led by the only surviving member of the original Freedom Fighters: Miles "Tails" Prower. Despite some reservations, the two sides eventually formed an alliance. This led to an all-out invasion of the high chancellor's Mobotropolis palace. Luckily for them, years of decadence had caused the high chancellor to become weak, making him an easy pushover. Once overpowered, Khaine-52 ended his long reign of tyranny by publicly assassinating him on television. However, despite being offered the chance to rule the empire that the chancellor had left behind, Khaine-52 declined, choosing instead to leave it to the resistance. '''Kenneth the Fox (Mobius-102) ' Theme: In Too Deep by Sum 41 Whilst continuing his exploration of the omniverse, Khaine-52 encountered a version of himself on Mobius-102. In this reality, Khaine was a highly skilled, yet well respected member of the Freedom Fighters, never even considering the use of lethal force to complete a mission. In addition to this, another major difference to Khaine-52 was his attitude, being cool, calm, relaxed and caring around his peers, allowing for a much better relationship, particularly with his world's version of Princess Sally Acorn. Relationships Due to the nature of his work and his own warped views on life, Khaine has often been left with just a small group of people who he can at least get along with, with most of his friends being just alternate versions of himself. One of the major exceptions to this is his father, Razor. After spending years away from each other, Khaine returned to his world, only to discover that he had been the son of an assassin all this time. This rekindled an old sense of admiration he once had for his father as a child. Razor also rekindled his relationship with his son, as he saw quite a lot of himself in the way Khaine fought, whilst simultaneously being impressed by his chaos abilities. Outside of this, the only other people he at least gets along with (on his world, at least) are Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat. Despite the two being G.U.N agents, Khaine has shown to carry a great respect for the two, as he views them as "their own people, doing what they want and when they want to". Shadow also carries a mutual respect with Khaine, as he had previously been drafted into the Black Claws by G.U.N when they were eventually exposed during the Robotnik War. However, whilst Khaine has trouble gaining allies, he seemingly has no trouble at all gaining enemies. During the last few years of his career, Khaine has made enemies with the Freedom Fighters, G.U.N and the Dark Egg Legion alike. It is debatable whether or not Khaine intended to gain the ire of the Freedom Fighters, but it has since surfaced that Khaine harbors a notable dislike of several key members of the team, particularly Sonic the Hedgehog, viewing him as nothing more than a "lazy arrogant airhead, who is not fit to wield the powers he possesses". He has also stated that "If Sonic really was as good as people said he was, he would've ended the war a long time ago". His relationship with the hedgehog has worsened significantly in the wake of him shooting his friend, Miles "Tails" Prower in the spine to escape, despite the fox making a full recovery. Shadow the Hedgehog Initially, the relationship between Khaine and shadow was a rocky one. When the Freedom Fighters eventually came out and announced that they were the ones behind the creation of the Black Claws, Princess Sally was promptly contacted by the G.U.N commander, expressing gratitude for helping the task force wear down the threat of Robotnik and the Dark Egg Legion. However, fully aware of the threat that this small team were, he requested that a G.U.N agent was planted on the team, with the Princess reluctantly agreeing. Just a few hours later, Shadow officially joined the team, seemingly assigning himself team leader in the process. Whilst the other four members of the team welcomed him, Khaine took an almost immediate disliking to him, especially seeing as he had designated himself team leader before Shadow arrived. The strong dislike Khaine carried towards Shadow, coupled with his own ego, caused Shadow to take a disliking with the fox in return. This animosity led the two to face off with each other at multiple points throughout their time with the team, with the two even coming to blows on several occasions. Since the disbandment of the Claws, Shadow and Khaine have seemingly buried the hatchet, despite the fox being placed at the very top of G.U.N's most wanted list. Rouge the Bat In comparison to Shadow, Rouge the Bat has seemingly had a much easier relationship with the assassin. Despite not meeting each other until after the war was over, the two were aware of each other long beforehand. Despite the tumulous relationship shared with her cohort, Khaine and Rouge share a mutual admiration of each other, as they have both been made well aware of each other's achievements in their criminal professions. This has seemingly led the two to form an agreement with each other: as long as Khaine never attempts to assassinate either her or Shadow, Rouge will not attempt to capture or kill Khaine. Sonic the Hedgehog Out of everyone that Khaine has encountered, the assassin has arguably had the worst relationship with Sonic, due to their generally negative opinions about each other, with Khaine viewing the Hedgehog as an "arrogant, lazy egotist", claiming that "he doesn't fight because he feels it's right. He fights to fuel that ever-hungry ego of his", despite the hedgehog denying this. In comparison, Sonic views Khaine as a "rude, bloodthirsty, cold-hearted monster" (with the assassin gladly accepting this). The relationship between the two deteriorated further when Khaine shot Sonic's best friend Tails in the spine, so as to allow him to escape into the multiverse. Quotes Victory Quotes "Was there ever any doubt?" "You're done, son!" "Don't you EVER cross me again!" Defeat Quotes "How....?" "Bugger" "DAMN IT!" "YOU MOTHER'REDACTED'' '''Rank Quotes "OOOOOOOOOH SNAP! Laughs" ''- '''S rank.' "Fast and brutal. Just the way I like 'em" ''- '''A rank' "Not bad, Mister Fox. Not bad at all" ''- '''B rank'. "Hrmmm. Could be better" ''- '''C rank'. "Damn. I must be having an off day" ''- '''D rank' "Are you freaking kidding me?!" ''- '''E rank'. Other Quotes "Picture this, if you will: a young fox who just wants to be loved by his family for who he is. But alas, that isn't the case, as his parents are heaping praise onto his smarter, stronger older brother. And he would be able to live with this if his older brother wasn't an asshole, picking on his just because of his inferiority. Imagine the rage and frustration building up inside of him, year upon year, like the magma in a volcano, about to erupt. Now, imagine that on one night, things come to a head. The younger brother is in his room all by himself, contemplating his life when the older brother comes flying in, ready to make the younger one his bitch. However, as he is in the process of another beating, the younger brother finally flips. Imagine the shock the older brother had when the younger one reached into a box under his bed and produced a gun before pointing it at him and splattering his brain all over the wall. Imagine how the younger one must've felt when he committed the act. Grins Now, the chances are that you're thinking that the kid was devastated. Perhaps even traumatized. And that would be where you went wrong. You see, the fact of the matter is that the kid didn't feel anything. In fact, he actually felt a heck a lot better afterwards" - 'One of Khaine's many origin stories given to the psychologist.' "Look, I don't care how good the security is on this island. I'll find a way out. there's always a way out. I just haven't found it yet". ''- '''When told by a psychologist that he will never be free in his lifetime again.' "You're new to this. I can tell. You have that look on your face. I can relate. I was once a rookie myself. You have every right to feel nervous, but if I hear you call me "Kenneth" again, I'll cut your eyes out". ''- '''Khaine breaking in a new interviewer'. "If you look at life the way I do, you'll realize that overall, all lives are generally the same. You're born, things happen and then you die. It's just the bit in between birth and death that matters." ''-'''Khaine's philosophy'. "Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" ''-'''Khaine's thoughts on the female version of himself from Mobius-67'. "Oh sorry, what was that? I didn't hear you over the sound of how dead you are" ''-'''Khaine taunting one of his now dead targets.' "Hello......Is it me you're looking for?..... Well, if you've got a contract on you, then looking for me is the last thing you'll be thinking about doing" - 'Khaine putting his own spin on a classic.' "I got you a bullet! '*shoots person* SURPRISE!!!" - ''Khanie delivering a surprise (and probably unwanted) present. ' ''"Hey yo" - 'One of Khaine's many typical greetings ' "Oh my god, I'm like a kid in a candy store!" - 'Upon discovering a large cache of weapons'__FORCETOC__ Trivia * Khaine is primarily based on the DC Comics character of Slade Wilson (AKA: Deathstroke), although he does share some similar traits with other characters. * Khaine was originally planned to have dark red/brown fur. This was since changed to dark green, with the former choice being used for his father, Razor. * Khaine has a British accent. * Kenneth's nickname is a reference to the Avatar of Khaine, an incarnation of an Eldar war god in the Warhammer 40,000 Universe. * Khaine's melee weapons were originally a pair of machetes. These were since changed to straight-edge katanas. * Khaine's personality is primarily based on that of WWE superstar Dean Ambrose. * The original plan for Khaine's life post-Robotnik war was for him to stay on his home world, keeping in touch will all of the former Black Claws members, potentially even hooking up with one of them. However, these plans were since changed for Khaine escaping into the multiverse, with the original idea being used for an alternate version. * Whilst Khaine's favourite genre of music is heavy metal, he did pick up a variety of guilty pleasure songs during his time on Earth-Prime. His favourite guilty pleasure song is Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson (ft Bruno Mars). * Khaine has repeatedly stated that he does not take drugs, nor has he ever taken drugs. This is a lie. Whilst he is not an addict, Khaine does sometimes use opiates as a way of relaxing himself and calming his nerve. The first time he ever smoked one was at age 15. Mary Sue Litmus Test Results * Score: 10 * Results: 5-16 * "Very low chance your character is a Mary Sue. Usually a very safe range to be in" Inspirations Dean-Ambrose.png |A major source of Khaine's personality (as stated above) comes in the form of WWE superstar Dean Ambrose, mainly through his unstable nature. 2292835-Deadpool 94210 screen.jpg |Asides from Ambrose, another major inspiration for Khaine's personality is that of Marvel antihero Deadpool, mainly through his unstable nature. Jacksepticeye.jpeg |Despite carrying a British accent, a majority of Khaine's mannerisms are inspired by Irish YouTuber Jacksepticeye, mainly through his yelling. Deathstroke by frontrunningscout.png|As stated above, the biggest inspiration for Khaine was the DC comics character of Deathstroke. Gallery Khaine.png|Khaine as drawn by Justyna3333 Point commission for imachair5050 by thisgirlinthecorner-d8f6ufl.png|Khaine as drawn (again) by Justyna3333 (SA style) khaine_point_commission_for_imachair5050_by_thisgirlinthecorner-d8i3ra3.png|Khaine as drawn by ThisGirlInTheCorner (Full Shade) Pc khaine the fox by lele 13-d8avg7k.png|Khaine as drawn by Lele-13 pc__imachair5050_by_white_r00m-d8qn1xl.png|Khaine and Razor as drawm by white-r00m cm__khaine_by_jovialnightz-d90vbt2.png|Khaine as drawn by JovialNightz (note the updated design) KhaineFoxFinal1 (1).jpg|Khaine as drawn by Berty-J-A (most recent design used) HybridLanternKhaineFinal.jpg|Khaine (once again drawn by Berty-J-A) as a Red Lantern/Yellow Lantern Hybrid Category:Foxes Category:Neutral Category:Males Category:Mobians Category:Chaos Abilities